Show Me Love, Sakura
by Iced Unicorn
Summary: Kakashi narra seus sentimentos por Sakura em um velho diário ० Songfic.


_**Show Me Love, Sakura**_ _(Mostre-me o Amor, Sakura)_

19 de Outubro

Não consigo dormir. A única saída que vi para passar o tempo em que permaneço acordado foi registrar meus pensamentos nesse velho caderno de capa preta.

Cada vez que tento fechar meus olhos, a imagem de Sakura aparece em minha cabeça. Não consigo dormir, ou melhor, não posso dormir. Tenho medo que, durante meu sono, eu me deixe levar por meus devaneios e acorde pensando que tudo foi real. Não posso.

Na minha posição de ninja, devo controlar esse sentimento insuportável que já vem me consumindo a longo tempo.

Devo vê-la como minha ex-aluna apenas...nada mais! Isso é tudo que ela representa.

_**T**__**his was an accident **_

_**Not the kind where sirens sound**_

_**Never even noticed **_

_**We're suddenly crumbling**_

_Isto foi um acidente_

_Não __do tipo no qual sirenes tocam_

_Nunca se quer percebemos _

_Que de repente estávamos caindo aos pedaços_

25 de Outubro

Por uma fração de segundos, cheguei a pensar que conseguira controlar meus sentimentos, mas tudo não passou de mera ilusão. Ilusão, esta, causada pelo fato de que havia tempo que não a avistava. Mas, hoje, não consegui fugir deste fato: ela é uma ninja de Konoha, como eu, e devo me acostumar com sua imagem diante de mim.

Lá estava ela, com sua beleza incomparável diante de tantas mulheres da vila. Além disso, é uma garota inteligente...muito inteligente! Acho que algum dia poderia chegar a ser, até mesmo, Hokage. 

Não! Eu devo parar de pensar nela...eu preciso!

_**Tell me how you've never felt **_

_**Delicate or innocent **_

_**Do you still have doubts that **_

_**Us having faith makes any sense **_

_Diga-me como você nunca se sentiu_

_Delicada ou inocente_

_Você ainda tem dúvidas de que_

_Nós termos fé faz algum sentido?_

26 de Outubro

O pior aconteceu. Tsunade faz questão de que, amanhã, eu parta em uma missão com Sakura em busca de pistas sobre um assassino foragido.

Tentei, de todas as formas, convencer Tsunade de que eu não era apropriado para tal missão, inventando desculpas e apelando para mentiras, mas ela insiste que eu vá.

Preciso me segurar...não posso me deixar controlar por meus impulsos.

_**Tell me nothing ever counts **_

_**Lashing out or breaking down **_

_**Still somebody loses 'cause **_

_**There's no way to turn around**_

_Diga-me que nada conta_

_Atacando ou demolindo_

_Ainda alguém sai perdendo porque_

_Não há como voltar atrás_

04 de Novembro

Já faz uma semana em que estamos nessa maldita missão. Sem sinal do assassino, sem sinal de que deixei de amá-la.

Todas as noites me seguro para não deixar que meus sentimentos escapem através de minha boca.

Acho que não agüentarei por muito tempo.

Hoje, enquanto caminhávamos pela Vila da Chuva em busca de pistas, não deixei de notar os olhares famintos que os homens lançavam com direção a ela. Tentando não levantar suspeitas, convidei-a a entrar em um restaurante, longe daqueles canalhas. Por sorte, ela aceitou o convite sem reclamar.

Cada vez mais tenho que controlar minhas forças e cerrar os punhos para não ser consumido por essa maldita paixão.

_**Staring at your photograph **_

_**Everything now in the past **_

_**Never felt so lonely I **_

_**Wish that you could show me love **_

_Olhando a sua fotografia_

_Tudo agora no passado_

_Nunca me senti tão só eu_

_Queria que você pudesse me mostrar o amor_

08 de Novembro

Hoje, encontramos o assassino foragido. Sakura foi ferida e, durante poucos momentos em que lágrimas escorreram dos meus olhos até aquele belo corpo, me esqueci de que ela era uma ninja médica.

Ela realmente se mostrou surpresa diante de meu estado, e me agradeceu com um morno abraço. Foram cinco minutos durante os quais eu senti sua cabeça deitada em meus ombros enquanto acariciava aqueles longos fios de cabelos róseos. Porém, tudo não passou de uma rápida miragem. Logo voltamos a ser o ex-sensei com sua ex-aluna.

Às vezes sinto saudades dos tempos de time sete, em que nossas atitudes não passavam de brincadeiras inocentes. Hoje foi uma dessas vezes. 

_**Show me love, show me love, show me love **_

_**Show me love. show me love **_

_**'Till you open **__**the door **_

_Mostre-me o amor, mostre-me o amor, mostre-me o amor_

_Mostre-me o amor, mostre-me o amor_

_Até que você abra a porta_

10 de Novembro

A missão finalmente acabou. Entregamos nossos relatórios e nos despedimos com um simples até logo.

Alívio? Até certo ponto, creio que sim. Porém, cada vez que me afasto dela, sinto como se meu coração se apertasse dentro deste cansado corpo. Talvez, isso seja um sinal de que sou muito velho para ela.

_**Show me love, show me love, show me love **_

_**Show me love. show me love **_

_**'Till I'm up off the floor **_

_Most__re-me o amor, mostre-me o amor, mostre-me o amor_

_Mostre-me o amor, mostre-me o amor_

_Até que eu levante do chão_

15 de Novembro

Me embebedei. Sim, tenho vergonha de admitir isso, mas é a verdade. 

Convidado por alguns amigos jounins, fui até o pub mais famoso de Konoha para comemorar mais um final de dia. Ao avistar Sakura sendo atraída por um jounin de outra vila, a raiva instantaneamente me contaminou. Primeiro, minha vontade foi de quebrar cada membro do corpo daquele homem mas, por fim, decidi afogar minhas mágoas na bebida.

Saí do pub amparado por Gai, mas o que me fez sentir extrema vergonha foi o fato de Sakura me perguntar se eu estava bem e se precisava de ajuda.

Eu sou um idiota. 

_**Show me love, show me love, show me love **_

_**Show me love. show me love **_

_**'Till it's inside my pores **_

_Mostre-me o __amor, mostre-me o amor, mostre-me o amor_

_Mostre-me o amor, mostre-me o amor_

_Até estar dentro dos meus poros_

16 de Novembro

Sakura passou em meu apartamento na hora do almoço para saber como eu estava. No fim, ela só foi embora quando as primeiras estrelas começaram a aparecer no céu.

Passamos uma tarde muito agradável, o que só me fez apreciar aquela garota ainda mais.

É incrível como conseguimos conversar sobre tudo.

_**Show me love, show me love, show me love **_

_**Show me lo**__**ve. show me love **_

_**'Till i'm screaming for more **_

_Mostre-me o amor, mostre-me o amor, mostre-me o amor_

_Mostre-me o amor, mostre-me o amor_

_Até que eu grite por mais_

17 de Novembro

Ela me visitou novamente, dessa vez trazendo consigo um ramo de cerejeira. Me disse que eram as primeiras flores de cerejeira a nascerem nesta primavera. 

Se ela ao menos soubesse que ela é a flor mais preciosa para mim...

Depois de alguns exames, Sakura disse que amanhã já posso voltar às minhas atividades normais.

"Sentirei falta de suas visitas", foi tudo o que consegui dizer. Talvez tenha sido impressão, mas sinto que a vi ruborizar quando eu disse isso.

_**Random acts of mindlessness **_

_**Commonplace occurrences **_

_**Chances and surprises **_

_**Another state of consciousness **_

_Atos aleatórios de burrice_

_Ocorrências banais_

_Acasos e surpresas_

_Um outro nível de consciência_

20 de Novembro

Desde a última visita, não a vi mais. Devo estar ficando obsessivo. 

De hora em hora, olho do relógio para a porta, esperando que ela entre e diga que me ama.

Eu estou louco. 

Eu estou louco.

Não vejo outra explicação.

_**Tell me nothing ever counts **_

_**Lashing out or breaking down **_

_**Still somebody loses 'cause **_

_**There's no way to turn around **_

_Diga-me que nada conta_

_Atacando ou demolindo_

_Ainda alguém sai perdendo porque_

_Não há como voltar atrás_

21 de Novembro

É isso, eu fui atrás dela.

Pareci um idiota entrando no hospital de Konoha perguntado a todos sobre Sakura...para quê? Eu não sei, já que estraguei tudo no final.

Ela me perguntou, com aquela voz doce que me deixa arrepiado, se havia algum problema. Eu simplesmente disse que queria fazer uma checagem na saúde, para conferir se tudo estava bem.

Ela pareceu decepcionada...não, deve ter sido mais uma peça pregada por meus sentimentos.

Acho que eu agradeceria se alguém me internasse agora. 

_**Tell me how you've never felt **_

_**Delicat**__**e of innocent **_

_**Do you still have doubts that **_

_**Us having faith makes any sense **_

_Diga-me como você nunca se sentiu_

_Delicada ou inocente_

_Você ainda tem dúvidas de que_

_Nós termos fé faz algum sentido?_

25 de Novembro

A que ponto eu cheguei? Eu ainda não acredito que engoli todos os remédios que encontrei em casa só para vir ao hospital e ficar perto dela.

Lavagem estomacal. Agora estou aqui, deitado nesse leito. Bom, dizem que no amor e na guerra vale tudo.

Talvez eu prefira a guerra. 

_**You play ga**__**mes I play tricks **_

_**Girls and girls, but you're the one **_

_**Like a game of pick-up-sticks **_

_**Played by fucking lunatics **_

_Você brinca, eu prego peças_

_Meninas e meninas, mas você é a escolhida_

_Como um jogo de pegar palitos_

_Jogado por malditos lunáticos_

26 de Novembro

Ela ficou ao meu lado, hoje, o dia todo. 

Foi muito bom sentir o calor daquelas mãos delicadas apertando as minhas.

"Vai ficar tudo bem", é o que ela dizia de hora em hora. No final, não agüentei.

"Eu te amo Sakura". Ela apenas olhou surpresa e me beijou. Adormeci.

Quando acordei, estava sozinho novamente.

_**Show me love, show me love **_

_**Give me all that I want **_

_Mostre-me o amor, mostre-me o amor_

_Me dê tudo o que eu quero_

27 de Novembro

Hoje descobri que os meus sentimentos eram reais. Pela manhã, ela confessou que sentia por mim o mesmo que eu sinto por ela.

Foi em meu apartamento que tudo aconteceu.

Agora, aqui estamos nós, nus, entrelaçados e deitados sobre essa cama desarrumada.

"Mostre-me o amor, Kakashi", foi o que ela disse antes de adormecer em meus braços.

Agora, não precisarei mais deste caderno para desabafar. Eu já consegui tudo o que precisava.

**FIM**


End file.
